Little Miss Obsesive has a Crushcrushcrush stalker
by Kitsune J
Summary: Songfic. After a blaming argument, Shane and Mitchie break up but the results are horrible to both. Why did they break up? Is someone trying to get between them? Should Camp Rock really be named Camp Drama? Smitchie.


**Hola people! Miss me? Yeah.... uh I know I should really be updating Gonna Get Back but I have total writer's block on it and this has been bugging me for days. So, I finally finished this. Also, there's a video this actually goes with but YouTube wouldn't let me post half of it so you can only view the second half of the video that goes with this. I have the link to the second half on my profile but if you want the full vid, just PM me and we'll work something out. And if I have to email it to you, don't worry I don't stalk. I'm only 13, what am I goin to do with someone's email that I don't even know? Anyway, enjoy this and oh, the first half corresponds to Little Miss Obsessive by Ashlee Simpson and the second half goes with Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Enjoy!**

"Mitchie... Just leave... I can't deal with this right now," Shane said trying to hold back his tears.

It was only been four days since they broke up but Shane's feelings still haven't changed. Mitchie had come to ask what had gone wrong but Shane wouldn't answer her. Mitchie reluctantly sighed as she left his cabin. She gave him one more look hoping he would talk but he turned around, finally letting his tears fall silently.

-----------

_"You lied to me!" Shane exploded._

_"No I didn't!" Mitchie cried._

_"Where is he? Where's your real boyfriend?" he asked, frantically looking around angrily._

_"You're my only boyfriend Shane! There is no one else!" Mitchie cried again, looking desperate by now._

_"You know what? We're through."_

_When Shane was gone, Mitchie tried to stay strong but her tears flowed freely. Caitlyn sympathetically put a hand on her shoulder and brought her out of the crowd of people._

-----------

"Hey Mitch, you okay?" Caitlyn asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone," Mitchie muttered, leaving Caitlyn for the corner in the room. She was really annoyed that _he_ was teaching this class. She used to love dancing with Caitlyn in this class but ever since the incident, she hated it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane asked the class as he walked in.

_Great, he's here,_ Mitchie thought.

Shane walked up to the front of the class, about to say something until he saw Mitchie. Their gazes locked and Shane was speechless for a moment and felt horrible when he saw that Mitchie just sat there hugging her legs with the sad look on her face. It instantly made him regret what happened yesterday.

-----------

_"I still don't get it Shane, why exactly did you break-up with me?" Mitchie asked the popstar._

_"I just did, okay?" Shane retaliated._

_**Wow, great comeback,**__ Mitchie thought. "I didn't have a secret boyfriend at home, Shane. In fact, you were my first one. And I know, you know this so you're lying. Why exactly did you break-up with me?"_

_"I can't tell you okay!"_

----------

"I don't know what to do Uncle," Shane said. "I didn't really want to breakup with her..."

"Then why did you mate?" Brown asked.

-----------

"He won't answer me Cait," Mitchie stated.

"Give him some time. Like you said, even though he's got the whole popstar attitude, he's still a human being, barely, and he has his own feelings. Maybe he's just dealing with them," Caitlyn responded.

"I guess..."

"Come on Mitch, don't let this get to you. He's just some guy. Hey, think about Final Jam for now. You know, this is really affecting your music. You always have some new music on your mind. You haven't thought of anything since you broke-up with him."

-----------

_"__**Girl, you got me goin crazy! Knocked me off my feet!**__" Shane sang._

_"__**Now you got me beggin' baby! Beggin', baby please**__," Mitchie sang along._

_"Hey, that was pretty good," Shane commented as wrote the lyrics down._

_"Hey guys, writing a song?" Nate asked as he walked up to the couple._

_"Yeah, check this out," Mitchie said before singing with Shane,_

_"__**Girl, you got me goin' crazy,  
**__**Knocked me off my feet.  
**__**Now you got me beggin' baby,  
**__**Beggin', baby please.  
**__**All I want to know is do you wanna get away?  
**__**Get away with me?  
**__**Girl, I don't know what to do  
**__**'Cause I'm so in love with you.**__"_

-----------

Shane scribbled down the next few lines of the new song he was working on. It had taken him awhile but he had finally found an inspiration, just not the one he expected. He picked up his guitar and started playing again,

"_She's the kind of girl that you see in the movies.  
__Seen her in my dreams, now she's standing next to me.  
__Down by the shore, first weekend of the summer.  
__Gotta take a chance and just ask for her number.  
__I wish I had a song on MTV,  
__'Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one she sees.  
__She's looking bored, now I'm running out of time.  
__I've only got 6 minutes if I want to make her mine._

_One minute and the earth begins to shake,  
__Two minutes and my heart begins to break,  
__Another minute and she makes me feel brand new,  
__That's just three minutes with you._

_Four minutes and she's everything I see,  
__Five minutes and she's where I want to be,  
__Another minute, everything just feels brand new,  
__I need 6 minutes with you._"

What Shane didn't know that Mitchie was passing by and heard all that he sang. It reminded her of when she was with him and immediately ran away from the spot. Shane heard her footsteps but didn't know it was her so all he saw were the leaves in the wind.

-----------

_"So popstar, any new songs lately?" Mitchie asked, slightly teasing._

_"It's __**rockstar**__ Mitch, and maybe," Shane mocked back._

_"Really? What about?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know," Shane responded smirking. Now it was Mitchie's turn to gawk._

_"Come on, please?" Mitchie did her best puppy-eye looked._

_"No, not the puppy eyes!" Mitchie added the pout. "Damn, that always gets me. Fine, they're all about.... about..."_

_"Come on, say it," Mitchie encouraged._

_"...You," Shane answered blushing._

-----------

_What happened Shane?_ Mitchie thought to her self.

-----------

_Why did I do this?_ Shane asked himself.

-----------

"Are you sure you're okay Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mitchie muttered.

* * *

_**A week later..... (Crushcrushcrush)**_

"Shane! Get your ass up already!" Brown yelled.

"No!" Shane shot back.

"Get up already! Mitchie's here...." That got Shane quiet for a moment. "You have to talk to her sooner or later mate."

Shane shoved off his blanket and sighed. "Fine. Tell her I'll meet her at the docks."

-----------

"Come on, talk to me Shane," Mitchie pleaded.

Shane looked down in embarrassment since he knew that this was all his fault. He didn't open his big mouth then Mitchie would still be with him.

"Uh...." Shane muttered.

"You know, if you didn't like me, you wouldn't keep on staring at me. That's right. I got eyes on the back of my head," Mitchie shot leaving Shane speechless once again.

-----------

_"Oh my God, they are so desperate," Caitlyn commented, referring to the line of girls in front of Shane._

_"Mister Ego seems to be enjoying it, too," Mitchie added making them both laugh._

_Shane heard both of their laughter, looking at the two girls walk by, ignoring the line of girls who were love struck by the sight of him. But Shane didn't know that Mitchie __**and**__ Caitlyn both knew he was staring._

_**Popstar's got a long way to go to impress me again**__, Mitchie thought to herself._

-----------

_"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked into the phone._

_"Of course, I've seen her diary and even seen her muttering about him in her sleep," Tess replied smirking on her side of the line._

_"Are you sure it's not about me?"_

_"Positive."_

-----------

"Damn it, Tess...." Shane muttered.

Mitchie's eyes looked up in interest of what he said. Of course, it all made sense now. Tess told him she had a boyfriend when she really didn't. _She's just jealous,_ as Caitlyn would say.

"Thanks Shane, I got all the info I need," Mitchie decided, bringing the popstar out of his daze.

"Huh?" Shane asked, not getting what she was saying.

"See ya later popstar." Mitchie left leaving the popstar mysteriously smiling. He really missed Mitchie calling him popstar no matter what he said.

-----------

"Tess!" Mitchie yelled.

"What?" Tess asked, bored and annoyed. She didn't really care that it was Mitchie talking to her. After all, she was better than her and could get whatever what she wanted unlike Mitchie.

"Stop making up lies! Stop talking to me like that! Stop talking to everyone like that! I know you talked to Shane and lied to him about me having another boyfriend. You're just a bitch, you know that? I don't care what you say but you're ruining my summer and all my friend's summer! Stay out of our business!"

Everyone in the mess hall was stunned, even Tess. She didn't know that Mitchie would stand up for herself like that. Tess left, speechless and since all eyes were on her. Caitlyn, the only one who can actually enjoy the drama once in a while, stood up and high-fived her best friend.

"Great job Mitch," Caitlyn congratulated.

"Thanks, now only if Shane could believe me..." Mitchie sighed.

-----------

"Hey dish girl."

Mitchie sighed. "Tess, stop calling me—Shane?"

"Now why would I call you Shane?" Shane asked back smirking.

"Ha ha funny, now what do you want?"

"I think we should rename the camp, _Camp Drama_."

"Why?"

"'Cause all we've had is drama this summer," Shane stated, making both of them laugh. It really felt good to him to make Mitchie laugh again. It was something he hasn't done in a while (even though it's only been a week and four days). "Listen, I heard what you said to Tess. You're right. I never should have listened to her. Forgive me?"

"Hmm, let me think about it..." Mitchie tapped her chin as if she was thinking but she was smirking at the same time. "Okay, you're forgiven."

"Can we get—"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you hurt me but I might give you a chance later so for now on we'll stay friends, okay?"

"Fine. Shake on it?"

"Shake on it."

Both teens shook hands to seal their deal and they stayed friends for a while. Who knows, a lot can change at Camp Rock.

**Review!**


End file.
